Words of Love
by Sirius-chan
Summary: *Traduction* Quand Kei et Sho s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments réciproques, ils décident de consommer leur nouvelle relation, ce qui s'avère un peu plus difficile que ce que chacun d'entre eux pensait.
1. Chapitre 1

**Première Partie: **

Sho était assis sur le sol de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kei, son dos reposant contre le sofa de cuir sur lequel le vampire était endormi. Il actionna son briquet plusieurs fois de suite d'un air absent jusqu'à ce que l'objet reste allumé, ses yeux bleus fixant intensément les flammes tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Sho avait vingt ans, et cela en faisait aujourd'hui exactement onze qu'il connaissait Kei ; il le savait car il avait à l'époque entouré la date de leur rencontre au feutre rouge sur un vieux calendrier, et avait depuis perpétué la tradition chaque année. Tout ce qu'il faisait était d'entourer la date. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit à Kei, et le rituel était donc passé inaperçu. Sho s'était toujours senti très infantile et un peu bête de continuer à agir ainsi une fois devenu adolescent, mais Kei et leur amitié lui étaient très importants, et il voulait que la date de leur rencontre en porte la marque. Tout ce qu'il faisait ces jours-là était de prendre quelques minutes pour se souvenir du jour où il avait trouvé Kei en train de brûler, et comment Sho, à l'époque encore un très jeune garçon, avait réussi à traîner le vampire à l'ombre sans que celui-ci n'oppose de résistance. Sho pouvait encore se souvenir de la paire d'yeux bruns perplexes et du regard qu'ils avaient posé sur lui, incapables de comprendre ses actions. Sho n'était lui-même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait sauvé Kei. Il y avait simplement quelque chose en lui qui l'avait attiré, et quand Kei lui avait en retour sauvé vie ainsi qu'aux deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus, Sho avait senti la connexion entre eux s'approfondir.

Petit, Sho admirait Kei et voyait en lui une sorte de grand frère. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de devenir comme lui, et il était toujours resté dans son ombre, copiant ses moindres gestes et admirant la grâce furtive du vampire.

Devenu adolescent, Sho s'était persuadé qu'il était meilleur que Kei. Entrant dans une période de rébellion, ils s'étaient souvent disputés et l'entêtement de Sho avait parfois fait durer ces querelles pendant des jours avant qu'il ne ravale son orgueil et fasse des excuses. Kei n'était jamais fâché, mais il le raisonnait pour ses actes, lui rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas être là pour le protéger durant les heures du jour.

Maintenant que Sho était un jeune adulte, ses sentiments avaient changé. Il respectait et admirait toujours autant Kei, se rebellait encore contre ses conseils de temps à autres, mais, mélangée avec les autres sentiments, une nouvelle émotion était née, quelque chose de bien plus profond. Sho aimait Kei.

Il l'avait réalisé un après-midi ensoleillé, quand le vampire, s'éveillant de l'un de ses cauchemars, s'était lamenté amèrement sur sa malédiction. Sho s'était senti déchiré de l'intérieur en entendant Kei se haïr lui-même, à un tel point qu'il passait des semaines sans boire de sang uniquement pour tenter de faire diminuer sa culpabilité.

C'était quand Kei était le plus faible que ses cauchemars gagnaient en ampleur et Sho avait été obligé de le réveiller. Dans un étalage d'émotions indescriptible, Kei avait déclaré que peut-être les choses auraient été meilleures pour tous s'il était mort aux côtés de Luka ce fameux jour.

Sho, blessé et effrayé par cette idée, craignait qu'un jour Kei agisse exactement de la sorte. S'il venait à mourir, Sho n'aurait plus de raison de vivre. Kei était tout pour lui.

Il avait pris le blond dans ses bras, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'avait pas su trouver les mots, et, trop vite, l'instant était passé. Kei s'était assez remis de ses émotions pour se dégager, embarrassé, de l'étreinte de Sho, et s'était retiré dans sa chambre pour y rester enfermé le reste de la journée.

A présent, onze ans après le jour où Kei était entré dans sa vie, Sho essayait de trouver le courage de dire enfin à Kei à quel point il comptait pour lui. Kei s'était montré très abattu récemment et Sho était terrifié à l'idée qu'un jour il puisse se réveiller pour constater que Kei était parti. Il espérait que, peut-être, si Kei savait qu'il était aimé, désiré, il arriverait à trouver assez de forces en lui pour continuer à avancer.

Déglutissant avec peine, Sho se leva, éteignant son briquet avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Ca y était. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

En se penchant au-dessus du lit, il vit que Kei était profondément endormi, allongé sur le côté, son visage face à Sho. L'un de ses bras pendait légèrement hors du lit et le deuxième reposait le long de son corps. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en une ligne continue. Sho supposa qu'il faisait encore un cauchemar.

« Kei ? » Sho plaça une main sur l'épaule du vampire et le secoua doucement. « Kei ? »

Il fit la moue en voyant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse. C'était très tentant de tout oublier, de laisser le problème de côté, mais Sho s'était pris la tête des semaines à l'avance pour ce moment et était déterminé à en finir, même si Kei le rejetait. Ne pas savoir était bien pire.

En souriant, Sho se pencha un peu plus sur le vampire dans l'intention de l'embrasser ; ça le réveillerait, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Tandis qu'il se courbait pour mettre son plan à exécution, la main de Kei se resserra soudainement en un poing qu'il envoya sur Sho.

Sho laissa échapper un cri quand le poing de Kei l'atteignit et il se retrouva projeté en arrière à travers la pièce par la force vampirique de son ami. Il s'écrasa douloureusement contre le mur opposé et ne put retenir un petit sanglot.

A ce bruit, les yeux de Kei s'ouvrirent brusquement et il réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Sho ! » Kei sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita aux côtés de son ami, s'agenouillant près de lui. « Sho, je suis désolé. Tu vas bien? »

« Ca va » grommela Sho, autant déconcerté qu'irrité par cette tournure inattendue des évènements. Il leva la main pour toucher délicatement sa mâchoire, mais Kei fit de même pour examiner la chair meurtrie et en fin de compte, la main que Sho posa sur son visage fut surmontée par celle de Kei.

Embarrassé, Kei laissa retomber sa main, mais Sho la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse s'aligner complètement le long de son corps.

« Kei », commença-t-il désespérément, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de ses nerfs, « Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

Le sérieux de sa voix ne faisait aucun doute, mais Kei montrait plus d'inquiétude au sujet de sa mâchoire, et il le coupa en disant « Je vais chercher un sachet de glace dans la cuisine. »

« Non », dit Sho, avant de tressaillir en sentant une violente douleur lui traverser la mâchoire.

Kei haussa un sourcil et parvint à dégager son poignet. Il se leva et se dépêcha jusqu'à la cuisine avant que Sho n'ait pu dire quoique que ce soit de plus.

Irrité, Sho se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Kei pour attendre le sachet de glace dans un sombre silence.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Kei ne revienne et ne s'asseye à ses côtés. Il avait enveloppé le sachet de glace dans une vieille serviette de table et se pencha pour l'appliquer doucement sur la mâchoire de Sho.

« Je suis vraiment désolé », répéta Kei en secouant la tête, plein de remords.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… aïe » Sho tressaillit une nouvelle fois avant de continuer, « Maintenant je saurai qu'il vaut mieux éviter de se pencher au-dessus d'un vampire endormi. »

Il put voir que ses paroles rassuraient un peu Kei, mais son visage conserva une expression étrange. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te penchais au-dessus de moi ? »

Ca y était. C'était sa chance, Sho le savait, c'était sa dernière chance.

« J'allais t'embrasser » déclara-t-il simplement.

Kei parut très surpris et prit une minute ou deux avant de demander à nouveau, « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… parce que je t'aime » lâcha brusquement Sho, détournant la tête, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait se faire rejeter dans quelques secondes. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité que Kei puisse l'aimer en retour.

« Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? » demanda doucement Kei en sidérant Sho, « Je suis un monstre. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai », répondit Sho, se reprenant rapidement.

« J'avale la vie des autres », fit Kei en détournant le regard, « Je bois du _sang_, Sho. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. »

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je ressens », répliqua Sho avec obstination en se rapprochant de Kei, « C'est toi que j'aime, Kei. J'aime tout en toi. Ce que tu as à faire pour _survivre_ ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi. »  
« Et quand je te regarde, je ne vois pas un monstre », ajouta-t-il puisque Kei manquait de lui répondre.

Kei resta silencieux, mais il était évident que les paroles de Sho le touchaient beaucoup.

« Et toi, Kei ? » reprit nerveusement Sho, avec plus d'hésitation. « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi? »

« Je.. je t'aime » vint la réponse calme et inattendue, « Mais on ne peut pas-- »

Sho coupa court aux protestations de Kei en se penchant pour presser ses lèvres sur celles du vampire. Il sentit Kei trembler contre lui, apparemment en plein combat intérieur, mais, après quelques secondes, Kei leva une main pour la poser sur la nuque de Sho et approfondir le baiser.

Souriant, Sho se détacha du vampire, prêt à affronter de nouvelles objections, mais il n'y en eut aucune. Se tendant en avant, Kei attira Sho dans un nouveau baiser brûlant.

* * *

« J'allais t'embrasser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… Parce que je t'aime. »

Kei avait été très déconcerté par l'aveu de Sho. Culpabilisant toujours d'avoir involontairement blessé le jeune homme quelques instants plus tôt, Kei avait pris un certain temps pour traiter une telle confession.

Il avait toujours aimé Sho, depuis le tout début ; il avait aimé le petit garçon, avait eu besoin de lui, et, même si Kei avait toujours gardé ses sentiments pour lui, avait été persuadé que Sho ne pourrait jamais les lui retourner.

« Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Je suis un monstre. »

« Non, tu n'en es pas un. »

« J'aspire les vies des autres. Je bois du _sang_, Sho. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. »

C'était vrai, quoi que puisse dire Sho. Kei était un monstre, c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas détromper. Il maudissait son existence, ne voyant en lui que la créature démoniaque qui tuait pour survivre. Le monstre était tout ce que Kei voyait quand il se regardait dans un miroir. Comment Sho pourrait-il voir plus que cela ?

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je ressens. C'est toi que j'aime, Kei. J'aime tout en toi. Ce que tu as à faire pour _survivre_ ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi. Et quand je te regarde, je ne vois pas un monstre. »

Ce fut à ce moment que les paroles de Sho le touchèrent. Le jeune homme avait toujours été très sûr de lui, disant la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit, en dépit des conséquences, et, sa franchise s'associant à son obstination et son orgueil, il était devenu quelqu'un de très entêté, dont la passion et l'énergie pouvait parfois même tirer Kei hors de son propre désespoir.

Sho lui avait souvent crié dessus, hurlant qu'il n'était pas un monstre, mais entendre ces mots parlés si franchement et avec tant d'émotions ; Kei crut presque qu'ils étaient vrais.

« Et toi, Kei ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi? »

Kei aimait Sho, mais sa logique intérieure lui ordonnait de rejeter sa déclaration. Ce serait pour le bien du jeune homme, se dit-il. Il allait vivre pour toujours alors que Sho allait grandir puis, finalement, mourir. Etre ensemble ne leur causerait qu'encore plus de souffrances, mais, quand Kei plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sho, il réalisa combien cela lui avait coûté d'avouer à Kei qu'il l'aimait. Le rejeter parce qu'il avait été honnête et lui avait ouvert son cœur de cette façon… cela allait le détruire, Kei le savait pertinemment, et il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

« Je… je t'aime. Mais on ne peut pas-- » commença Kei, essayant de faire comprendre à Sho que, même si leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, ce genre de relation ne pourrait jamais être. Cependant, Sho était déterminé et il coupa court aux paroles de Kei en l'embrassant.

Pendant un instant, il pensa à le repousser, mais les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient trop fortes pour qu'il laisse simplement l'instant passer. Sho l'aimait, alors pourquoi devrait-il se priver d'un bonheur temporaire ? Il avait toujours su, au fond de lui, que quand Sho serait parti, il mourrait. Il ne serait pas capable de continuer à vivre sans le seul être qui rendait sa malédiction un peu plus supportable. En résumé, Kei ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sho.

Ce fut Kei qui démarra leur second baiser. Sho laissa échapper un gémissement quand Kei promena sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, avalant les quelques gouttes de sang qui y étaient restées après le coup de poing, avant que Sho ne sépare ses lèvres, autorisant l'accès à Kei.

En réponse, le plus jeune glissa ses mains sous le débardeur que Kei portait et quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour qu'il puisse être enlevé. Puis, après avoir enlevé le sien, Sho embrassa Kei à nouveau, le poussant en arrière sur le lit.

Pendant que Sho enjambait sa taille, Kei réalisa que les choses allaient plutôt vite. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais il se sentait un peu incertain. Est-ce qu'ils devaient vraiment pousser les choses jusque là si tôt ? Est-ce que Sho le voulait vraiment, lui aussi, ou avait-il le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse ?

Ces questions trouvèrent rapidement leur réponse quand Sho se pencha en avant et s'emmêla une main dans les cheveux du blond, l'entraînant dans un nouveau baiser, tandis que son autre main travaillait à ouvrir la fermeture éclair du pantalon du vampire.

Ses lèvres quittèrent alors celles de Kei pour se déplacer tranquillement vers le bas, s'amusant à mordiller la gorge du vampire avant de mordre plus fort. Le halètement qu'il provoqua chez Kei fit sourire le jeune homme, et il mordit à nouveau le même endroit.

Kei grogna un peu sous ces touches légères. Sho afficha un sourire satisfait et se déplaça à nouveau de façon à pouvoir regarder le vampire.

« Sho, je-- » commença Kei, un peu essoufflé et secrètement épaté de l'effet que le jeune homme pouvait avoir sur lui.

« Ca va », le rassura Sho avec un petit sourire, « ça va. »

Kei soutint son regard pendant un instant de plus. Comme pour souligner ses mots, Sho se pencha et tira d'un coup sec le pantalon de Kei, retirant du même coup ses sous-vêtements, avant de se repencher sur le blond.

« Lubrifiant », murmura Kei alors que Sho essayait de l'embrasser à nouveau. A ce qu'il savait, Sho n'avait aucune expérience et Kei devait admettre qu'il était un peu appréhensif, même s'il savait que l'orgueil de Sho ne lui permettrait pas de proposer d'inverser les rôles pour la première fois.

Sho s'éloigna, rougissant légèrement à son oubli, avant d'adresser un nouveau sourire confiant à Kei tandis qu'il se levait.

Kei ferma les yeux et modifia sa position sur le lit de façon à être moins écrasé contre le mur. Il pouvait entendre Sho jurer et fouiller divers placards pendant ce qu'il lui sembla durer un siècle. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, le moment serait perdu, pensa Kei, légèrement ennuyé, et il s'apprêtait à le rappeler quand Sho revint enfin.

Il avait toujours l'air un peu rouge quand Kei ouvrit les yeux pour observer son retour.

« Kei, en fait, on n'en a pas », commença-t-il, et Kei se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir eu le bon sens d'y penser à l'avance, mais, une fois encore, forger une relation si intime avec Sho n'avait pas été dans son agenda, même si ses sentiments cachés l'avaient torturé pendant des années.

« Ne t'en fais pas », Sho s'assit sur le rebord du lit et montra la bouteille qu'il avait gardée cachée dans son dos, « On peut improviser. »

« De l'huile de cuisine ? » Kei fixa avec incrédulité la bouteille, perdant momentanément son flegme habituel. Il y avait de rares moments où Sho le rendait totalement incapable de parole.

« Je sais que c'est pas l'idéal, mais… »

« Pas l'idéal ? Sho, tu cuisines ta nourriture avec ça ! »

Il haussa les épaules, un peu sur la défensive, « Eh ben, je ne vais pas l'utiliser après ça, si ? »

Kei se rassit, en partie parce qu'il était irrité, mais surtout pour s'assurer que son arrière-train était protégé de tout assaut soudain de la part de Sho et/ou de la bouteille d'huile. « Pas question », déclara-t-il, frissonnant une fois encore de la consonance infantile de sa voix. « Tu ne mettras ça nulle part près de mon derrière. »

Sho soupira et parla avec patience, comme si Kei _était_ un enfant. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? »

« Que je serais celui du dessus pour le début. »

« Très bien », répliqua Sho.

A vrai dire, cela l'avantageait, songea le vampire tandis qu'il ajoutait « Et où sont tes préservatifs ? »

Sho rougit à nouveau et admit calmement : « Je n'en ai pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« T'en as toi ? »

« Sho, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis un vampire. Les vampires ne peuvent pas transmettre de maladies ni mettre de femmes enceintes. »

« Ben alors pourquoi t'en as besoin ? »

« Parce que je ne vais pas lubrifier mes parties basses avec de l'huile de cuisine. »

Sho fit la moue, « Quand es-tu devenu aussi pointilleux ? »

Un silence inconfortable s'ensuivit et, devant le visage déçu de Sho, Kei commença à se sentir coupable.

« Regarde », dit-il aussi diplomatiquement qu'il le put, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas à la pharmacie, pour acheter du lubrifiant et des préservatifs ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? »

« Parce que si j'y vais pendant le jour, tu n'auras plus rien d'autre à baiser qu'un tas de cendres. »

Sho grimaça et embrassa Kei sur la tête. « Baka. On peut y aller à la tombée de la nuit alors. Il y a une pharmacie en ville qui reste ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

Kei réalisa avec amusement qu'il était embarrassé. Sho n'avait probablement encore jamais rien acheté des objets précédemment cités. Réprimant un sourire en coin, Kei accepta le plan de Sho mais tomba presque à la renverse quand le jeune homme se leva du lit et commença à s'éloigner.

En dépit de leur désaccord, Kei était conscient qu'il était toujours excité. Se tortillant inconfortablement à cette pensée, il rappela Sho : « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps ? »

Sho lui jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule et sourit légèrement. Avec une lueur démoniaque dans l'œil, il suggéra tranquillement : « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas prendre une douche froide ? »

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi sembla durer des siècles, au grand déplaisir de Sho. Il tua le temps dans la pièce principale à regarder la télévision pendant que Kei dormait. Ca avait encore été une marque d'orgueil de ne pas avouer à Kei qu'il était trop embarrassé pour aller à la pharmacie tout seul. C'était vraiment stupide, mais Sho ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal-à-l'aise, et, un peu infantilement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait y aller seul.

Il avait donc prétendu ne voir aucun inconvénient à attendre, alors qu'il devait fournir de gros efforts pour ne pas sauter sur le vampire. Sho était ravi que Kei lui retourne ses sentiments, et il voulait pouvoir consommer leur nouvelle relation le plus tôt possible. Il se força donc à mettre sa gêne de côté et, quand la nuit fut enfin tombée, il fut rapide à éteindre la télévision et à attraper ses clés.

Kei savait toujours quand il commençait à faire nuit et il se leva quand Sho était en train de mettre ses chaussures.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû être en colère contre lui, puisque Sho l'aurait été si les rôles avaient été inversés, mais Kei était très tolérant, et il l'accueillit avec un baiser qui lui fut joyeusement rendu. Ceci poussa Sho à proposer qu'ils partent.

Cependant, une fois à l'extérieur, Sho, persuadé qu'il allait conduire, resta perplexe quand Kei lui prit les clés des mains et se glissa derrière le volant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

« Je conduis » répondit Kei en se penchant pour déverrouiller la portière du passager.

« Oui, c'est ce que je vois, mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas le permis. »

« Toi non plus ! Et ça ne t'avait jamais gêné avant. »

Kei soupira impatiemment. « Ca ne me dérangerait pas normalement, mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment être arrêté la nuit de toutes les nuits ? »

« Non. » Sho fronça les sourcils, toujours devant la portière du conducteur. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te rend sûr qu'on ne sera pas contrôlés si c'est toi qui est derrière le volant ? »

« Parce que quand je conduis, la voiture n'essaye pas de se prendre chaque poubelle du voisinage et on ne finit pas totalement du mauvais côté de la route. »

Sho serra les dents, conscient que Kei avait raison, mais refusant de l'admettre. A la place, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Kei et se força à sourire avant de dire, « Si tu veux autant conduire, tu as juste à le dire. »

Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'à la pharmacie se passa sans heurt. Un peu appréhensif, Sho suivit Kei à l'intérieur, remarquant que l'endroit était, vu l'heure, désert. Même le vendeur était hors de vue.

Il traîna les pieds derrière Kei tandis que le vampire localisait la bonne allée, n'ayant aucunement l'air embarrassé, et Sho l'envia d'être aussi sûr de lui.

« Voilà. » Kei indiqua le rayon devant lequel ils étaient arrivés et Sho lui jeta un regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de sortes », dit-il, prouvant clairement qu'il n'avait jamais acheté de préservatifs auparavant.

Kei leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à se sentir mal-à-l'aise, et il espérait, pour son bien, que Sho n'allait pas lui faire une scène.

Voyant qu'il fallait qu'il se débrouille, Sho prit un paquet au hasard puis attrapa un tube de lubrifiant. « Voilà », fit-il, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne à Kei, « Tu peux y aller avec eux », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Kei haussa un sourcil. « Non », répondit-il brièvement.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que… » Kei marqua une pause. « Parce que tu les tiens. »

Il était aussi embarrassé que lui, réalisa Sho, et un sourire démoniaque apparut sur son visage.

« Tu n'es pas gêné, n'est-ce pas, Kei ? » se moqua-t-il légèrement, irritant le vampire qui répliqua vivement.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors… » Sho afficha un rictus et poussa soudainement les articles en question contre la poitrine de Kei. Instantanément, ce dernier leva les mains pour les rattraper avant qu'ils ne tombent sur le sol et Sho ricana. « Prouve-le ! »

« Non. » Kei tenta de les lui rendre mais Sho s'écarta vivement et rit à nouveau.

« Pourquoi pas, Kei ? »

« Parce que, » Kei s'avança vers Sho et lui siffla au visage, «C'est toi qui voulait être seme ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui as insisté pour utiliser des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. »

« Tu as déjà fait l'amour sans lubrifiant ? Ca fait mal… très mal. »

« Lavette. »

« Pédale. »

« Trouillard. »

« Tapette. »

« Tu peux parler. »

« Pleurnicheur. »

« Emo. »

« Toshi ! »

« Eh ! Je sais qu'on est en train de se lancer des insultes, mais ça, c'est bas, même venant de toi. »

« Non », Kei leva les yeux au ciel. « Toshi est là. »

« Où ? » Sho parcourut l'endroit du regard, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il vit son ami émerger de la pièce à l'arrière du comptoir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Kei profita de cette opportunité pour fourrer le paquet de préservatifs et le lubrifiant entre les mains de Sho. « Tiens. »

« Quoi ? Pas question ! Je n'y vais pas avec ça maintenant! J'ai ma réputation ! Toshi ne me le laissera jamais oublier. »

Averti de leur présence par l'agitation que ses deux « clients » créaient, Toshi releva les yeux et leur adressa un signe de la main.

« Sho, Kei. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Kei ! » supplia Sho, et le vampire céda, « Très bien, on va y aller avec un article chacun. Ca aura probablement l'air moins suspect. »

« Génial. » Sho s'accrocha au paquet de préservatifs, laissant à Kei l'article le plus "compromettant" tandis qu'il se dépêchait jusqu'au comptoir. Kei grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et attrapa un paquet d'aspirine avant de suivre Sho.

« Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici », fit nonchalamment Sho tandis qu'il approchait le comptoir.

« Le salaire d'Happy Pizza n'est pas énorme. » répondit Toshi, « Alors je travaille ici le week-end. Où penses-tu que je trouve les drogues ? » ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Sho ne s'était jamais interrogé sur l'endroit d'où venaient les drogues, mais à présent il regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être posé la question. Il était sûr de rougir en posant le paquet de préservatifs sur le comptoir.

« Et qui est la chanceuse ? » demanda Toshi avec un sourire malin.

« K… Yi-che. » s'étrangla Sho, espérant que Toshi n'avait pas remarqué son dérapage de langue.

Ca ne parut pas être le cas, mais il haussa un sourcil avec surprise. « Est-ce que Son le sait ? »

« Bien sûr que non et ne lui dis pas. Il est assez protecteur, tu sais. »

« Ouais ? » Toshi rit et écrivit le montant sur la boîte, « Eh ben, bonne chance alors. »

« Merci. »

« Profite de ta nuit. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'il tendait sa monnaie à Sho.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » sourit Sho, « J'y compte bien. »

Sho s'éloigna du comptoir pour attendre Kei et nota que le blond semblait _très_ mal-à-l'aise en tendant ses articles à Toshi.

Recopiant le prix du lubrifiant, Toshi adressa un regard étonné à Kei.

« C'est pour mes mains. » lança vivement Kei avant de réaliser, avec horreur, que c'était la pire chose à dire. « Je veux dire… mes bagues restent coincées sur mes doigts et le lubrifiant m'aide à les enlever plus facilement. »

C'était le mensonge le plus pathétique que Sho ait jamais entendu, mais il était trop amusé par le visage cramoisi de Kei pour regarder si Toshi y croyait ou pas.

« Je vois. » Toshi n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu, mais, au moins, il ne savait pas la vraie raison de leurs achats. « Et l'aspirine ? Tu as une migraine ? »

« Non. » bredouilla Kei tandis qu'il tendait quelques pièces à Toshi, « Mais j'ai le sentiment que je vais en avoir besoin. »

Sans remarquer le regard brûlant que Kei et Sho échangèrent, Toshi leur souhaita à tous deux une bonne soirée.

Kei courut pratiquement jusqu'à la voiture, suivi de près par Sho qui riait hystériquement.

« Pour tes mains ? » s'étouffa-t-il, gagnant un coup à l'arrière de la tête de la part de l'autre, « C'était l'excuse la plus minable que j'ai jamais entendue ! »

« Ah ouais », grogna Kei avec un mécontentement évident, « Et toi ? Toshi peut avoir raté ton dérapage, mais pas moi. Et, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne suis pas une fille. »

« Je sais », fit Sho sans chercher à dissimuler son sourire en coin, « Mais après ça, tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier, _ça_ ? »

« Oh, ne te fâche pas, Kei » sourit Sho, s'amusant à l'enlacer et l'étreignant fortement, « Même si… tu es sexy quand tu t'énerves. »

« Sho ! » Kei se tortilla rageusement dans ses bras et Sho suivit son regard pour s'apercevoir que Toshi les observait avec incrédulité à travers la fenêtre.

« Allons-y simplement », dit Sho en ouvrant la portière et en s'asseyant à la place du passager.

Kei acquiesça et monta à son tour, prenant un instant pour poser ses achats sur le tableau de bord.

« Tu sais », dit soudainement Sho, « Je ne pense pas que je puisse attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison. »

« Sho ! » Kei le repoussa sans grand enthousiasme quand la main de Sho se glissa à tâtons entre ses jambes. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un coup ? »

« Je ne sais pas », admit-il d'une voix rauque. « Ca doit être de te voir tout énervé. C'est vraiment bandant. »

« Eh bien tu vas devoir attendre », répondit Kei, seulement légèrement irrité, « Toshi nous regarde toujours. »

« Alors dépêche-toi et démarre la voiture. »

Kei soupira devant l'impatience de Sho et mit le contact. L'engin crépita brièvement puis se tut.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » demanda Sho.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Kei, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de tourner la clé une nouvelle fois, mais rien ne se passa.

Sho se laissa retomber dans son siège et un soupir frustré lui échappa. « C'est parfait. »

Ignorant le ton légèrement accusateur de la voix de Sho, Kei tourna patiemment la clé une nouvelle fois, sans plus de résultat.

« Quand est-ce que tu as fait le plein la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il, manquant d'une meilleure explication à cette soudaine panne.

Sho réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, « Il y a quelques jours. J'ai rempli le réservoir. »

« Alors il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne marche pas. On va devoir marcher pour rentrer et appeler le garage pour qu'ils viennent la prendre demain matin. »

Kei savait qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé la voiture pour de longs trajets récemment et ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il devint alors conscient que Sho se tortillait inconfortablement à côté de lui, avec une expression appréhensive et coupable sur le visage.

« Kei », commença nerveusement Sho, « Hier après-midi, pendant que tu dormais… Je suis sorti avec la voiture. »

« Sho… » Kei tenta d'avoir l'air moins en colère qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Même si Kei était assez à l'aise avec la conduite de Sho et ce même s'il n'avait ni expérience ni permis, il avait catégoriquement interdit au jeune homme de conduire seul. Il laissait Sho conduire uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses réflexes de vampire pour prévenir tout danger dans lequel Sho pourrait les mettre.

« Je sais », répliqua Sho, sur la défensive. « Mais c'était une urgence. Toshi a appelé de son travail. Il a dit que des hommes de Chan le pistaient. Il était trop inquiet pour repartir sur son scooter alors il m'a demandé de venir le prendre. Il avait raison et on a dû prendre un petit détour pour se débarrasser d'eux. J'allais faire le plein aujourd'hui mais… d'autres choses sont arrivées. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? » Même si les raisons de Sho étaient bonnes, elles n'aidaient pas Kei à se sentir mieux.

« Parce que… Parce que c'était une belle journée. Tu n'aurais pas pu nous aider et je ne voulais pas te contrarier. »

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Sho était fâché contre Kei pour l'avoir forcé à parler des évènements du jour précédent. Aux paroles de Sho, Kei s'était encore une fois rappelé qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui durant la journée, et c'était toujours blessant, même s'il aurait dû s'y être habitué depuis longtemps.

« Tu n'as pas à mentir pour épargner mes sentiments, Sho », dit finalement Kei, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver Sho encore plus.

« Je savais que tu serais comme ça si j'en parlais. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Tout abattu et déprimé. Je déteste te voir comme ça. J'ai toujours peur que… que tu puisses faire quelque chose de stupide. Ce n'est pas comme si le fait que j'ai besoin de toi pouvait te stopper. » Cette dernière partie était plus calme, et Sho détourna le regard après avoir parlé.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi » dit légèrement Kei, essayant de dissiper la soudaine et lourde atmosphère qui pesait entre eux.

« Si. Tu es mon monde, Kei », déclara Sho, presque sur la défensive. « Je pourrais mourir pour toi. »

Le vampire gloussa à cette déclaration. « Ca serait inutile. »

« Eh ben, je le ferais », siffla Sho, « Peu importe si c'est utile ou non. »

Mal-à-l'aise à la soudaine gravité de leur discussion, Kei sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte avec un peu plus de force que ce qu'il souhaitait. Il entendit Sho se plaindre du bruit depuis l'intérieur.

« Tu vas où ? » ajouta-t-il tandis que Kei commençait à marcher le long de la rue.

« A la maison. » Le vampire l'appela par-dessus son épaule, « On ne va aller nulle part en restant assis dans la voiture, tu sais. »

Sho rit et ne s'arrêta que pour attraper les clés et verrouiller la voiture avant de se dépêcher derrière son ami.

* * *

Les rues de Mallepa étaient dangereuses la nuit, même pour un habitué comme Sho, et Kei insista donc pour qu'ils prennent la route touristique pour retourner à leur appartement. Le trajet leur prit plus d'une heure, et les pieds de Sho le faisaient affreusement souffrir, au point qu'il commence à oublier pourquoi au juste ils étaient sortis.

Il envoya balader ses chaussures et se laissa promptement tomber sur le sofa, laissant à Kei le soin de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Le vampire s'assit alors à côté de lui et un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés un peu plus tôt, cela avait été sur une impulsion du moment et une progression naturelle après s'être mutuellement avoué leurs sentiments, mais à présent, Sho se sentait hésitant, incertain. Devait-il essayer de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés où devait-il attendre que Kei fasse le premier geste ?

Une centaine de doutes se déversaient à présent dans l'esprit du jeune homme, le plus proéminent étant « et si Kei a changé d'avis ? » Sho avait horreur de se ridiculiser, surtout devant Kei, et se faire rejeter était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas surmonter.

Cependant, les minutes passaient, et Kei ne faisait aucun geste. Sho jeta un œil à l'expression passive du vampire et soupira intérieurement. Il ne savait pas qui était le plus borné d'entre eux deux. Il se rapprocha un peu de Kei de manière à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, mais même cet acte passa inaperçu.

Irrité, Sho prit quelques minutes de plus pour rassembler assez de courage pour se pencher sur Kei et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. A son soulagement, Kei répondit et en quelques minutes, Sho avait enjambé sa taille et déposé plusieurs baisers enjoués en descendant sur sa gorge. Il était amusant de constater que le point faible de Kei était en fait son cou, et quand Sho y mettait suffisamment d'attention, il pouvait faire sortir tout un assortiment de petits gémissements de la part de l'habituellement stoïque vampire.

Aussi attrayant qu'il était de rester où ils étaient, quand Kei suggéra qu'ils aillent dans la chambre, Sho fut plus que content d'accepter. Il se leva pour que Kei puisse se lever à son tour et ils étaient presque dans ladite chambre quand Kei dit quelque chose qui fit rater quelques battements au cœur de Sho.

« Tu as emmené le lubrifiant et les préservatifs avec toi ? »

« Non ? » Sho se renfrogna, « Je pensais que tu les avais ? »

« Non », Kei secoua la tête, « C'est toi qui les avait en dernier. »

« Je ne les avais pas ! » Sho grimaça devant la sonorité infantile de sa voix. « Tu les avais ! »

Kei soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. « Je les ai mis dans la voiture. » dit-il, pensant à haute voix, « Mais je t'ai vu retourner les chercher. »

« Non », fit Sho après quelques secondes, « Je suis juste retourné prendre les clés. Je pensais que tu avais tout le reste. »

Kei serra les dents, frustré, de toute évidence aussi irrité contre Sho que Sho l'était lui-même. Il aurait dû s'en être assuré et maintenant… maintenant ils allaient apparemment devoir refaire le chemin en sens inverse.

Soupirant, Sho évalua ce qui l'embêtait le plus, la douleur de ses pieds ou son excitation insatisfaite. La dernière l'emporta et il se releva. « Alors viens. On ferait mieux d'y retourner. »

« Maintenant ? » questionna Kei.

« Oui, maintenant », répliqua Sho, un peu irrité que Kei ne semble pas très enthousiaste devant cette suggestion.

Kei soupira. « Je vais prendre ma veste. »

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Deuxième partie : **

Sur le chemin de retour à la voiture, à la suggestion de Kei, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une station service pour acheter un bidon d'essence qui leur éviterait d'avoir à rentrer à nouveau à pied.

Le trajet ne fut pas aussi long que l'aller puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait s'embêter avec un détour. Tout ce qui leur importait était de récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin pour pouvoir enfin retourner chez eux.

Ils parlèrent peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent la voiture. Dès qu'il la vit, Kei se figea sur place et tendit le bras pour presser une main contre la poitrine de Sho, le forçant à s'arrêter également.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Des ennuis ? » fit ce dernier avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour épancher sa trop grande frustration de la soirée.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Kei, « Laisse-moi y aller le premier. »

« Non », refusa Sho, tandis qu'il fusillait du regard la personne assise dans la voiture. « C'est _ma_ voiture. »

Kei leva les yeux au ciel à l'entêtement de Sho, mais ne l'empêcha pas de le suivre tandis qu'il s'approchait silencieusement de la voiture. Kei avait l'intention de surprendre celui qui était à l'intérieur, qui qu'il soit, mais Sho fut plus rapide et attrapa vivement l'homme par le cou.

« Casse-toi de ma voiture ! »

« Ah ! Sho ! » cria Toshi, se retournant et luttant contre la prise presque mortelle que Sho avait sur sa gorge.

Sho le relâcha immédiatement et fit un pas en arrière, perplexe. « Toshi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma voiture ? »

« Je cherchais ça », répondit Toshi, impliquant Kei dans la conversation en montrant le tube de lubrifiant qu'il tenait.

Sho s'étouffa presque en jetant un regard en coin à son compagnon. « Pourquoi ? »

« Regarde », Toshi leva sa main droite. « Mes anneaux sont coincés et en voyant que Kei recommandait ça, j'ai pensé que je pourrais essayer. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous avec Yi-Che ? »

« Elle a annulé. Donne-moi ça. » Sho rougit furieusement en se penchant au-dessus de Toshi pour essayer d'attraper le paquet de préservatifs et le lubrifiant. Emporté par son élan, il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur les genoux de Toshi. Celui-ci cria et essaya de le repousser.

Une lutte s'ensuivit, que Kei observa impassiblement pendant un moment avant d'intervenir.

« Ah, Sho… c'est ma jambe ! »

« Arrête ça… mais reste immobile, tu me tires les cheveux ! »

« J'essaye, mais tu m'écrases ! »

« Fais attention avec tes pieds, n'abîmes pas ma voiture ! »

Kei soupira et se pencha pour attraper Sho par la taille avant de le soulever littéralement et de le tirer hors de la voiture.

Toshi commença immédiatement à rire de la facilité qu'avait le blond à porter Sho. C'était encore plus comique que Kei faisait une tête de moins et était plus frêle que Sho.

Ce dernier se renfrogna, encore plus irrité en voyant l'expression amusée du visage de Kei.

Il avait réussi à récupérer les objets pour lesquels ils étaient revenus, et se vengea en poussant le tube contre la poitrine de Kei en sifflant « Voilà ton lubrifiant, Kei. » Un instant plus tard, il s'était enfui en courant.

Toshi cessa de rire et afficha un air un peu inquiet ; ce n'était pas sûr de faire une course à travers Mallepa la nuit.

« Je vais le chercher. » le rassura Kei.

« Bien », Toshi sembla un peu soulagé. « Tu penses que quand vous reviendrez vous pourrez me déposer chez moi? Mon scooter est encore en panne. »

Cette nuit semblait maudite depuis le début, pensa Kei avec déception, mais il n'allait pas lui refuser ça.

« Tiens. » Il tendit à Toshi le bidon de pétrole. « Tu remplis le réservoir et je vais chercher Sho. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Kei se dépêcha de partir derrière le jeune homme, espérant que celui-ci n'était pas allé trop loin.

* * *

Kei dû déployer des trésors de douceur et de soumission pour réussir à persuader Sho de retourner à la voiture. Sa fierté avait été très froissée et ce fut seulement la promesse du vampire que Sho pourrait être le seme de leur relation pendant trois mois qui le fit changer d'avis. L'anticipation de pouvoir enfin consommer leur relation avait ramené un sourire sur son visage et cela ne le dérangea pratiquement pas que Kei lui explique qu'ils devaient d'abord déposer Toshi chez lui.

Cependant, Kei n'avait pas prévu que Toshi les inviterait à manger. La vie de Sho, comme la plupart des vies masculines, alternait principalement entre le sexe et la nourriture, et puisque, avait-il argumenté, il aurait besoin d'endurance pour ce qui allait suivre, il accepta l'invitation de Toshi.

Indifférent à la discussion véhémente qui s'ensuivit, Toshi commença à farfouiller dans sa cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de mangeable.

« Connaissant Toshi, ce ne sera pas un casse-croûte rapide », fit remarquer Kei, bien conscient du ton infantile de sa voix. Une partie de la personnalité de Sho devait déteindre sur lui, pensa-t-il avec agacement. « Il va nous garder ici pendant des heures, et on doit être rentrés avant l'aube. »

« Non », Sho s'avança un peu plus près du vampire et glissa ses bras autour des épaules de Kei. « Je le promets, et, en plus, tu as besoin de te nourrir, toi aussi. On va devoir partir avant l'aube pour cette raison-là. »

Kei grimaça à cette pensée ; il détestait qu'on lui rappelle son propre besoin de nourriture. « Ca ira », fit-il, un peu sur la défensive.

« Je sais. » Sho se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres planent au-dessus de celles de Kei. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois mollasson, pas pour ce que j'ai prévu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Sho ronronnait presque en se penchant encore plus bas pour combler le vide entre eux.

Malgré sa promesse d'un peu plus tôt, Kei trouva incroyablement difficile de ne pas simplement céder à la tentation et de prendre Sho immédiatement et sur place. Toshi refroidit cependant vite l'ambiance, puisqu'ils eurent à peine le temps de se séparer avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. Sho oublia vite le vampire et se leva pour se précipiter sur Toshi.

« Merci pour la bouffe », dit-il en lui prenant la boîte de pizza avant de se jeter à nouveau sur le sofa et de l'ouvrir. Il en était à sa seconde part avant que Toshi n'ait eu le temps de protester :

« Eh, Sho ! Ne dévore pas toute la pizza ! »

Kei sourit intérieurement et observa les deux hommes faire disparaître la pizza. Sho garda sa prise sur la boîte tout au long du repas, en dépit des nombreuses tentatives de Toshi pour la lui voler. Peu importe combien ils pensaient être adultes, il y avait toujours des qualités d'enfants chez eux, pensa Kei pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient pour la dernière part.

Aussitôt la pizza disparue, Sho balança la boîte vide sur le côté et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du sofa.

« Tu sais… » dit-il après quelques minutes. « Je ne me sens pas très bien, Kei. »

« C'est parce que tu as mangé trop vite », lui reprocha Kei, un peu fâché. Il commençait à se dire que Sho prenait plaisir à le torturer comme ça.

« Non. » Sho secoua la tête, « Je me sens bizarre… léthargique. »

« Oh non ! » Un cri horrifié de Toshi détourna l'attention de Kei. « Je pense que cette pizza était l'une de mes droguées ! »

« Toshi, espèce d'abruti ! » rugit Sho, se levant du sofa avec l'intention de l'étrangler.

Heureusement pour Toshi, les drogues faisaient rapidement effet, et Sho tituba un instant sur place avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui. Kei le rattrapa vivement juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il déposa le jeune homme sur le sofa. Sho était déjà inconscient.

« Combien de temps tes drogues font-elles effet ? » Kei se retourna vers Toshi qui luttait encore contre le sommeil qui menaçait de le submerger.

« Une journée… peut-être un peu moins. »

_Une journée…_ Kei soupira. Quelqu'un là-haut ne l'aimait vraiment pas du tout.

* * *

Il apparut que Toshi avait raison, et les deux jeunes hommes dormirent jusqu'au soir suivant. Kei s'occupa en nettoyant l'appartement, avant d'aller dormir lui-même jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

Sho se réveilla avant Toshi et se confondit en excuses. « Je vais me rattraper » répéta-t-il en boucle sur le chemin du retour.

« T'as intérêt », répéta Kei en glissant la clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

« Eh bien, pourquoi est-ce que je ne commencerais pas tout de suite? » suggéra Sho, une lueur démoniaque dans l'œil. Il se pencha sur Kei pour l'embrasser, mais un mouvement à l'intérieur de la pièce attira soudainement l'attention du vampire.

Il fit volte-face, se plaçant instinctivement entre Sho et la menace. Et il le fit juste à temps.

Kei laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand un lourd objet rencontra sa tête et des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Comme il ne s'était pas nourri depuis une semaine, le coup lui fit plus mal qu'en temps normal.

« Kei ! » s'exclama Sho tandis que le blond titubait sur place avant de s'écrouler sur lui.

Soutenant Kei avec son bras gauche, Sho chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons, et quand la lumière inonda la pièce, il cria furieusement : « Nii-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Shinji esquissa un sourire coupable et ramassa le dictionnaire avec lequel il avait à moitié assommé Kei. Même si le vampire décela une légère satisfaction dans son sourire, Sho ne sembla pas la remarquer.

« J'ai besoin d'un endroit où rester quelques jours », répondit Shinji.

Sho soupira. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? »

Il aida Kei à atteindre le sofa et le vampire s'assit avec un soulagement visible. Il ferma les yeux dans une tentative de refouler les vertiges qui l'assaillaient.

« Je dois un peu d'argent à Chan mais la boutique ne rapporte pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Je lui ai donné ce que j'avais mais ça ne lui a pas suffit, alors il a envoyé quelques uns de ses gorilles sur moi. Ils ont détruit le magasin et m'auraient fait la même chose si Son ne m'avait pas prévenu. »

« Ok. Mais comment es-tu entré, et pourquoi t'as attaqué Kei ? »

« Par la fenêtre. Je ne voyais rien du tout, et j'étais sur le point d'allumer la lumière quand j'ai entendu des voix sur le pas de la porte. Vous auriez très bien pu être des hommes de Chan. »

« Les hommes de Chan n'ont pas les clefs de notre appartement », fit remarquer Kei, hargneux. Pour lui, Shinji cherchait juste une excuse pour lui faire du mal. Il n'avait jamais avalé la décision de Sho d'aller vivre avec Kei plutôt qu'avec lui.

« Bon, laisse-moi résumer », fit Sho, une pointe de colère dans la voix. « Tu dois de l'argent à Chan, probablement pour des drogues, alors tu t'enfuis et viens ici. Tu attaques Kei avec un dictionnaire et tu attends de moi que je te dépanne alors que nous savons tous les deux parfaitement que c'est le dernier endroit où tu as envie d'être ? »

« Oui », répondit Shinji, un sourire aux lèvres.

« D'accord », convint Sho. « Tu peux dormir sur le sofa. »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Kei, « Sho ! » Il sauta sur ses pieds, oubliant son mal de crâne, et traîna le jeune homme dans la cuisine. « Tu ne peux pas le laisser rester ici ! »

Sho adressa un sourire d'excuse à Shinji et referma la porte pour leur permettre de parler en privé. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? C'est mon frère. »

« Et il me hait », se renfrogna Kei tout en se massant la tête, « Sans oublier que nous avions des projets pour ce soir. »

« On peut toujours coucher ensemble si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Kei leva les yeux au ciel. « S'il savait que je t'avais ne serait-ce qu'embrassé, il me tuerait. »

« Comme si c'était possible de toute façon. »

« C'est une façon de parler ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez Toshi ? »

« Parce que Toshi ne peut pas le protéger si les hommes de Chan le retrouvent. »

« Alors je dois le protéger en plus ? »

« Kei », le supplia Sho, « S'il-te-plaît… juste pour quelques nuits. Je te revaudrai ça. »

« Tu me tortures, hein ? »

« Kei… » Sho attira le vampire dans ses bras. « S'il-te-plaît, ne parle pas comme ça. »

Kei fit la moue et enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Sho. « J'ai eu une mauvaise semaine et je ne vais pas bien. Dis-lui d'aller ailleurs. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça », répondit tristement Sho en se séparant de Kei. « Ce sera juste pour quelques nuits… Je trouverai une solution d'ici-là, je te le promets. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de mes _besoins_ ? »

« Nii-chan a toujours eu un sommeil de plomb. On attendra jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et je pourrai commencer à me faire pardonner. »

« Eh bien… » Kei prit quelques instants pour reconsidérer la question. « J'imagine que je peux attendre un peu plus longtemps. »

« Super. » Sho se baissa rapidement et planta un baiser sur les lèvres du vampire, avant de se dépêcher de retourner dans la pièce où Shinji l'attendait pour lui annoncer la 'bonne' nouvelle.

Kei soupira, grimaçant en repensant à sa crise et à son ton terriblement infantile. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, Kei savait qu'ils devraient consommer leur relation dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, ou bien il allait devenir totalement fou.

* * *

Après avoir pris une demi-heure pour prendre une douche et réfléchir, Kei se sentait beaucoup plus calme, et même prêt à redevenir sociable. Le Kei habituel était de retour, et, pour Sho autant que pour sa propre santé mentale, il allait supporter Shinji. Il pourrait même éventuellement être gentil avec lui.

Cette résolution dura à peu près le temps qu'il mit à traverser la courte distance qui séparait sa chambre du salon. Shinji était debout sur une chaise à côté du sofa et s'affairait à accrocher quelque chose au plafonnier. Le nez de Kei se fronça avec dégoût quand il reconnu une odeur d'ail.

D'un air fatigué, il s'adressa à Shinji et lui demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire au juste.

« Je ne prends aucun risque », répondit Shinji, avant de reprendre son accrochage d'ail tout autour du sofa que Sho lui avait préparé pour la nuit.

« Risque ? » répéta Kei.

« Oui. J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu me regardais quand tu es entré. Tu vas me mordre à la première occasion. »

« Non », soupira Kei, secouant la tête comme pour accentuer ses dires. « J'étais fâché contre toi parce que tu m'as jeté un dictionnaire à la tête ! Je ne veux pas te mordre. Crois-moi, tu es la dernière personne que je voudrais mordre. »

« Même si c'était le cas, je ne vais pas courir le risque. Je sais que tu as plus ou moins ensorcelé Sho alors je dois faire attention à moi tant que je suis ici. »

« Je n'ai pas ensorcelé Sho », murmura Kei en serrant les dents. « Et juste pour que tu saches, l'ail, ça ne marche pas. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Shinji d'un air satisfait. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si écœuré ? »

« Parce que je n'aime pas l'odeur de l'ail », répliqua Kei, trop fatigué et irrité pour démarrer une dispute avec Shinji. « Mais surtout, continue de l'accrocher si ça te fais te sentir plus en sécurité. »

Sur ce, il fila vers la cuisine, percutant de plein fouet Sho qui en sortait, un verre d'eau à la main.

« Whoa ! Kei, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ça sent l'ail ici ? »

« Demande à ton frère. »

« Nii-chan ? » soupira Sho. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

Le ton de la soirée était lancé. Kei s'assit dans un fauteuil au milieu de la pièce tandis que Sho et Shinji prenaient place sur le sofa pour regarder la TV.

A chaque fois que le nez de Kei se fronçait avec dégoût en sentant l'ail, Shinji lui lançait un regard satisfait. La tension était palpable, et c'était uniquement pour Sho que Kei se forçait à ne pas réagir. Au lieu de ça, il fumait cigarette sur cigarette en regardant vaguement l'écran, se lamentant mentalement sur la soirée qui aurait pu être tellement différente.

Kei ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi frustré, et son incapacité à y changer quoique ce soit le rendait presque dément. Resserrant les dents, il jeta un nouveau regard à Sho qui secoua légèrement la tête. Le plan était d'attendre que Shinji aille se coucher, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait montré aucun signe de fatigue.

Il arriva bientôt à court de cigarettes et Kei demanda le paquet de Sho qui traînait sur la table basse. Celui-ci se pencha pour l'attraper, et Shinji lança :

« C'est une affreuse habitude. Tu penses qu'on a envie de respirer ta deuxième tournée de fumée toute la nuit? » Depuis le début de la soirée, Shinji s'adonnait à ce genre de petits commentaires, et même Sho s'était retenu de dire quoique ce soit jusqu'à maintenant.

« C'est une meilleure habitude que la tienne », fit calmement Sho en lançant le paquet à Kei. « Au moins fumer ne rend pas stone. »

« Non, ça empoisonne juste lentement jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive… oh oui, j'oubliais. Tu es un monstre alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Kei soupira et se leva. « Je vais me coucher. »

« Kei… » protesta Sho, mais le vampire secoua la tête. « C'est bon, Sho. Je te verrai demain soir. »

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Kei entendit Sho s'adresser à Shinji : « Pourquoi tu dois tout le temps être aussi horrible avec Kei ? Il nous a sauvé la vie, tu te souviens ? »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? » murmura sombrement Shinji.

« Nii-chan… » commença Sho, mais Kei choisit de refermer la porte de sa chambre et de couper ainsi le reste de la conversation.

Cette nuit avait été épuisante, et il alla directement se coucher, espérant que peut-être Shinji pousserait Sho à bout et que celui-ci demanderait à son frère de partir.

Kei savait, pourtant, que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'espérer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin.

* * *

A la plus grande frustration de Sho, Shinji resta debout à regarder la TV jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Au fond de lui, il se demandait s'il n'en faisait pas exprès, mais son frère ne pouvait pas être au courant pour lui et Kei… S'il avait su, il leur aurait déjà hurlé dessus depuis longtemps, pensa-t-il.

Sho était également très en colère contre son frère et le traitement qu'il réservait à Kei, et, quand Shinji éteignit finalement la télévision, Sho se décida à dire quelque chose.

Shinji commença par l'ignorer, grommelant quelque chose au sujet du monstre qu'était Kei, puis tourna le dos à Sho pour commencer à préparer son lit de fortune sur le sofa.

« Nii-chan », continua Sho, essayant de se montrer patient, mais il commençait à se dire qu'il en avait eu assez pour la soirée. « Si tu veux rester ici, il va falloir que tu sois au moins civil avec Kei. C'est son appartement aussi, n'oublie pas. »

« Civil ? Avec lui ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais? »

« Parce que… » Sho serra les dents. « Si Chan et ses sbires viennent te chercher, Kei est quelqu'un que tu ferais mieux d'avoir de ton côté. »

« Il me hait », répondit Shinji tout en regonflant un oreiller.

« Il ne te hait pas », mentit Sho. Il pouvait très bien voir que Kei n'aimait pas Shinji, et savait que ce sentiment était plus que réciproque, mais Shinji dépassait les bornes en se montrant aussi mauvais envers Kei. Et même si le vampire ne voudrait pas l'admettre, Sho savait que les paroles de Shinji l'avaient blessé. De plus, à cause de l'arrivée de Shinji, Sho savait qu'ils devraient mettre leur relation en pause jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. En dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à Kei, Sho ne pensait pas qu'ils devraient tenter quoique ce soit avec Shinji dans les environs. Shinji n'acceptait déjà pas Kei comme le meilleur ami de Sho… S'il l'apprenait, il pèterait les plombs, pensa tristement Sho. Il aurait voulu qu'ils puissent l'accepter, mais ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

« Il me hait », répéta Shinji en s'asseyant sur le sofa avec une grimace. « Bon sang, Sho. Ce sofa est horriblement inconfortable. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sho, un peu dérouté par le brusque changement de sujet.

« J'ai dit que ce sofa n'est pas confortable », répéta Shinji. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a un ressort qui dépasse quelque part. »

Sho soupira et se dirigea vers le sofa. Il s'assit à côté de son frère et haussa les épaules. « Il me paraît bien. »

« Il ne l'est pas », répondit Shinji. « Je ne peux pas dormir là-dessus avec mon mauvais dos. »

Sho soupira une nouvelle fois. Ces derniers temps, la jambe de Shinji lui avait posé pas mal de problèmes, et à cause de celle-ci son dos commençait à souffrir aussi. « Pourquoi tu ne prends pas mon lit ? » offrit-il.

Shinji commença enfin à montrer un peu de gratitude et Sho parvint même à lui soutirer un semblant de promesse qu'il essaierait d'être moins agressif avec Kei. C'était tout ce que Sho pouvait espérer de son frère sur le sujet.

Shinji alla se coucher peu après. Sho, lui, resta debout quelques minutes de plus pour décrocher l'ail et essayer de débarrasser le salon de l'odeur. Sho savait que Shinji ne pensait pas vraiment que Kei pourrait le mordre, il disait juste ça pour être méchant. Même si Sho aimait énormément son frère, Shinji pouvait vraiment se montrer horrible quand il s'y mettait, et les hostilités, à travers les années, commençaient à se faire fatigantes.

Le sofa, remarqua Sho tandis qu'il enlevait ses vêtements et s'allongeait, n'était pas aussi inconfortable que ce que prétendait Shinji ; ou peut-être y était-il simplement habitué. Après quelques soupirs, Sho fut rapidement submergé par le sommeil. Cependant, il allait bientôt être réveillé par les hurlements de Shinji.

* * *

_Kei, comme la plupart des humains, était rarement conscient qu'il rêvait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de savoir que Sho se penchait sur lui, l'embrassait, pendant que sa main descendait le long de son abdomen pour finalement s'arrêter sur son érection avec une grande finesse. Kei gémit à ce contact, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il se sentait tellement subjugué par l'humain, se rendant entièrement aux caresses de Sho alors que son côté vampire voulait le dominer._

_« Sho… » gémit-il quand le jeune homme s'écarta une nouvelle fois, mettant fin à ses baisers et ses caresses pour observer le vampire se contorsionner sous lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il sentit que Kei était entièrement à sa merci et il le taquina avec quelques nouvelles caresses, laissant sa main s'attarder légèrement avant de la retirer._

_Irrité, Kei se redressa avec l'intention d'inverser leurs positions, mais Sho plaça une main au centre de sa poitrine et le repoussa au milieu des oreillers avec une grande fermeté, que le vampire n'aurait pas cru pouvoir trouver chez un humain._

_Sho pouffa de rire et captura les lèvres de Kei dans un baiser dévorant tandis qu'il glissait une main entre ses jambes, le préparant doucement à ce qui allait suivre._

_Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Kei et il se tendit en avant pour attirer Sho encore plus près, pressant l'érection du jeune homme contre lui. Sho haleta et accéléra l'action de sa main, impatient d'atteindre le climax._

_Après quelques secondes intolérables, Sho retira sa main et se mit en position. Kei était presque à bout en sentant des mains sur ses hanches, puis le rêve disparut dans les ténèbres._

Kei n'était pas certain de savoir ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil, mais la dureté entre ses jambes en était une bonne indication. Il grogna de frustration en se rappelant son rêve et la douleur de savoir que Sho dormait dans la chambre d'à côté plutôt que dans son lit.

Le vampire se redressa, complètement excité et furieux de n'avoir aucun moyen de soulagement. En écoutant, il pouvait entendre des ronflements venir du salon, ce qui voulait dire que Shinji s'était enfin endormi.

Kei savait que Sho ne voulait pas vraiment faire quoique ce soit avec son frère dans leur appartement même s'il avait prétendu le contraire, mais il avait largement atteint ses limites. Il avait supporté les insultes de Shinji toute la soirée et, si se faire découvrir pouvait le débarrasser de lui pour toujours, alors ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose.

Il s'extirpa de son lit et parcourut le couloir à pas de loup jusqu'à la chambre de Sho. En ouvrant légèrement la porte, Kei put voir le jeune homme recouvert par la couette, tournant le dos à Kei.

Le vampire faillit l'appeler, mais il ne voulut pas prendre le risque de réveiller Shinji, et d'autre part il appréciait assez l'idée de surprendre Sho.

Il se débarrassa donc rapidement de son bas de pyjama et s'approcha furtivement du lit. Il écarta les couvertures et grimpa à côté de Sho, se pressant complètement contre le dos du jeune homme. Se penchant en avant et souriant de son érection pressée contre Sho, Kei souffla « Je sais qu'on devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit seuls, mais je n'en pouvais plus d'être allongé dans la chambre d'à côté brûlant pour toi et de ne pas pouvoir t'avoir. »

« Huh ? » vint la réponse ensommeillée, étouffée par le coin de la couette qui était tirée sur son visage.

Kei pouffa de rire et tira les couvertures vers le bas avant de se pencher pour lécher son cou, juste derrière son oreille.

Sho murmura quelque chose, mais il était évident qu'il était encore à moitié endormi. Un peu irrité, Kei mordilla doucement le cou de Sho, puis s'autorisa à mordre assez profondément pour faire sortir une petite quantité de sang.

Ce geste provoqua enfin une réaction, mais pas celle qu'il espérait.

« Qu-quoi ? C'est quoi ce _BORDEL_ ? »

'Sho' roula sur le côté pour faire face à Kei et les yeux du vampire s'agrandirent avec horreur quand il vit que l'homme dans le lit n'était pas du tout Sho.

« Shinji ? » fit-il avec incrédulité, en essayant désespérément de se couvrir avec la couette.

Shinji porta une main à son cou et quand elle en revint rougie de sang il commença à hurler.

Se jetant hors du lit, il atterrit lourdement sur le sol dans un entremêlement de membres et, à la grande horreur de Kei, il parvint à entraîner la couette avec lui, laissant le vampire totalement exposé.

« Pervers ! T'es qu'un sale pervers ! » Shinji criait toujours quand Sho, réveillé par le vacarme, fit irruption dans la chambre.

Kei rougit violemment tandis que Sho marquait un temps d'arrêt dans l'embrasure de la porte, son regard passant de son érection à Shinji qui s'était recroquevillé dans le coin le plus éloigné de la chambre, une main plaquée contre son cou ensanglanté.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Sho retrouva enfin sa voix, même si elle tremblait faiblement.

« C'est un putain de pervers, voilà ce qui se passe », enragea Shinji. « Il est monté dans le lit avec moi et m'a MORDU ! Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il s'est branlé sur moi ! »

« Kei ? » demanda Sho, se tournant vers le vampire.

« Je...Je... » bégaya Kei, avant de renoncer. Ils ne voulaient pas que Shinji les découvre, il ne pouvait donc pas dire qu'il pensait que Shinji était Sho. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

« J'imagine qu'il essayait juste de t'effrayer un peu, n'est-ce pas Kei ? » le couvrit Sho tandis qu'il lançait son bas de pyjama à Kei. Celui-ci l'attrapa et l'enfila rapidement, incapable de croiser le regard de Sho. De toute sa longue vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Il aurait voulu que le soleil se lève soudainement et le brûle pour qu'il n'ait pas à assumer les conséquences de sa stupidité. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait eu réalisé son erreur très rapidement, mais ce rêve l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'il en avait oublié ses sens pour un moment.

« M'effrayer ? » répéta Shinji, coupant court les pensées de Kei. « C'est un putain de psychopathe ! »

« Eh ben, tu as été horrible avec lui toute la soirée », fit remarquer Sho.

« Peu importe », siffla Shinji tout en rassemblant ses vêtements. « Je m'en vais. »

« Shinji… » protesta Sho. « Et Chan ? »

« Je m'en fous ! Je préfère tenter ma chance avec lui que de rester avec ce monstre une minute de plus. »

« Shinji… » Sho le suivit en sortant de la chambre et un petit morceau de sa supplique fut encore audible avant que la porte ne claque.

Kei soupira intérieurement et attendit le retour de Sho. Quand ce dernier revint, il était aussi furieux que son frère.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu jouais ? »

« J'ai cru qu'il était toi ! » répliqua Kei, sa propre colère augmentant tandis qu'il se rappelait sans cesse son humiliation.

« On a échangé parce qu'il trouvait le sofa inconfortable. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas vérifié d'abord ? Tu veux qu'il soit au courant pour nous ? »

« Je n'ai pas vérifié parce que j'étais trop excité de devoir attendre si longtemps », grommela Kei. « Et de toute façon, il n'y a pas de 'nous'. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Sho.

« Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Tout s'est enchaîné à toute vitesse après que tu m'as embrassé. Tout ce qui pouvait arriver pour nous empêcher d'être ensemble est arrivé ! »

« Alors c'est juste pour le sexe ? C'est tout ce qui compte, Kei ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre quelques nuits ? Où est ton self-control ? Ah, oui, j'oubliais, tu n'as probablement pas tiré ton coup depuis que Luka… »

Sho s'arrêta dès qu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire, mais il était trop tard. Pour Kei, ne serait-ce qu'entendre le nom de Luka était comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur, et être cité dans ce contexte… Il déglutit et tenta de ravaler ses larmes en fuyant la chambre de Sho.

* * *

_Baka… baka… baka…_

Sho se répétait l'insulte inlassablement tandis qu'il hésitait devant la porte de la chambre de Kei. Il s'était sagement absenté pendant la journée, pensant qu'il serait plus intelligent de laisser Kei seul. Il s'était donc incrusté chez Son et Yi-Che pour un moment, puis était parti faire un tour en voiture. Sho regrettait tellement ce qu'il avait dit, et il ne pensait qu'à se racheter, mais à présent que la nuit était retombée il ne savait pas comment commencer. Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir retourner dans le temps et retirer les paroles cruelles qu'il avait lancées à Kei. Même s'il les avait formulées dans la colère du moment, elles étaient impardonnables.

Sho leva la main pour frapper à la porte, puis s'arrêta. Et si Kei ne voulait pas lui parler ? Et si Kei ne voulait plus jamais lui adresser la parole ? Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il lutta pour les ravaler. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Si l'un d'entre eux avait le droit de pleurer, c'était Kei, pas Sho.

Il devait s'excuser, pensa Sho pendant qu'il revoyait une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs l'expression douloureuse du visage de Kei quand le nom de Luka avait été mentionné. Ecrasant fermement les pensées qui lui suggéreraient le contraire, Sho abandonna l'idée de frapper et entra dans la chambre.

Le vampire devait avoir senti sa présence et était assis au bout de son lit, près de la fenêtre, fixant le ciel nocturne.

Sho s'éclaircit la gorge mais Kei ne se retourna pas. « Kei… Je… Je suis désolé. » Désolé semblait étrangement inadéquat et Sho s'aventura jusqu'au lit pour placer une main hésitante sur l'épaule du blond.

« Ce n'est pas grave », déclara doucement Kei d'une voix neutre.

« Mais si, ça l'est. » La main de Sho sur son épaule se resserra involontairement. « J'ai dit une chose affreuse et je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus jamais me parler. »

« Non. » Kei secoua la tête et croisa enfin le regard de Sho. « C'est pas grave, vraiment. »

Pour Sho, c'était encore pire. Il aurait préféré que Kei lui crie dessus, même s'il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Le vampire était trop introverti pour ça.

Se sentant terriblement abject, Sho s'assit à côté de lui. A ce moment, quelque chose s'échappa de sa poche et tomba sur le sol. S'étranglant silencieusement, il se pencha pour ramasser l'objet en question mais Kei l'attrapa le premier. Le teint de Sho vira au rouge brique tandis que Kei étudiait le paquet de préservatifs en silence, et Sho ne put qu'imaginer les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Maintenant, Kei allait penser que Sho ne s'était excusé que pour pouvoir entrer dans son pantalon. En vérité, il avait oublié qu'il les avait toujours sur lui depuis qu'il les avait retrouvés fourrés dans un coin du sofa ce matin.

« Kei… ce n'est pas ce que tu… » Il abandonna la partie et soupira. A quoi bon ? Il n'avait fait qu'enchaîner les maladresses ces derniers jours.

Sho se leva et récupéra le paquet. « Je pense que je vais allez chez Toshi quelques jours, pour te laisser un peu d'air. »

« Non. » La main de Kei se referma sur son poignet en l'empêchant de partir. « Ne pars pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Luka et moi… c'était il y a longtemps et tu étais juste en colère. C'était ma faute alors s'il-te-plaît… reste. »

Sho obéit et se rassit. Quand il l'eut fait, Kei se pencha sur lui l'embrassa. Son baiser était léger et hésitant mais s'approfondit quand Sho lui répondit, ses bras passant dans le dos de Kei pour l'attirer à lui. Bientôt, Sho les avait manœuvrés pour qu'ils soient allongés sur le lit, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« On n'est pas obligés », fit-il quand Kei commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Kei s'arrêta et haussa les épaules. « Bon, d'accord. »

« Kei ! » protesta Sho quand le vampire roula sur le côté du lit.

Sho le suivit rapidement et enjamba sa taille avant de se dépêcher de se débarrasser de sa chemise et de glisser ses mains sous le débardeur que Kei portait. Le vampire gémit et se redressa pour attraper la nuque de Sho et le forcer à redescendre dans un nouveau baiser. « Arrête de jouer avec moi », souffla-t-il entre leurs lèvres.

Bientôt, ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser mutuellement de leurs vêtements et Sho était parti dans la salle de bain chercher le lubrifiant. Kei se redressa quand il revint et le jeune homme s'assit en face de lui en se penchant sur le tube. Le sourire presque enfantin qui ornait son visage disparut tandis qu'il luttait avec le bouchon du tube. Kei se rapprocha pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

« Le bouchon est coincé », répondit Sho.

Kei pouffa de rire et secoua la tête. « Donne-moi ça. »

Sho fit la moue, grommelant qu'il se la jouait pas mal avec sa force de vampire, mais le lui tendit quand même. Après tout, le délicieux spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux était la preuve qu'il ne risquait pas de rester agacé longtemps.

Kei se rassit et agrippa le bouchon, mais ce fut son tour de froncer les sourcils. Il réessaya sans plus de succès et Sho hésita entre la frustration et l'amusement pendant qu'il observait la lutte du vampire.

« Un problème, Kei ? » Il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Pas du tout », répondit tranquillement Kei en appliquant un coup sec sur le bouchon rebelle. Toujours sans résultat. Inspectant le tube, Kei jura et le tendit à Sho. Quand Toshi avait utilisé le lubrifiant un peu plus tôt, il l'avait laissé couler sur les côtés et sécher autour du bouchon, le soudant plus ou moins au bout du tube.

« Toshi… » gronda Sho, « Je vais le tuer. »

Kei grogna et balança le tube à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il rencontra le panneau de la porte. Il attrapa ensuite Sho par les épaules en l'entraînant dans un nouveau baiser.

« Kei », gémit Sho entre leurs baisers, « Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien faire sans le lubrifiant. »

Kei soupira quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer. « Va chercher cette foutue huile de cuisine. »

**Fin**


End file.
